Spike (EG)/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Twilight "There's definitely something strange" EG2.png Twilight thinking with Spike barking in the background EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Cathy Weseluck credit EG3.png Microscope, test tubes and computer with Puppy Spike wallpaper EG3.png Puppy Spike sleeping on computer chair EG3.png Puppy Spike's ear perks up EG3.png Happy Puppy Spike EG3.png Puppy Spike jumps off the chair EG3.png Puppy Spike running up to the door EG3.png Sci-Twi kicks the door open EG3.png Puppy Spike popping out of the trash can EG3.png Sci-Twi giggling at Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi "There you are!" EG3.png Puppy Spike licking Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi "Okay, okay" EG3.png Puppy Spike makes himself comfy EG3.png Sci-Twi "with this device" EG3.png Sci-Twi pointing to the device EG3.png Sci-Twi pushing the button EG3.png Sci-Twi "contain the bizarre energy" EG3.png Sci-Twi with the device open EG3.png Puppy Spike trying to reach the device EG3.png Puppy Spike growling at CHS EG3.png Sci-Twi petting Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi "but I just" EG3.png Sci-Twi "couldn't wait' EG3.png Twilight wheeling away from a desk EG3.png Sci-Twi "all the time I'll need" EG3.png Sci-Twi "for the Friendship Games" EG3.png Sci-Twi "I just hope" EG3.png Sci-Twi "rivalry nonsense" EG3.png Sci-Twi "doesn't get in the way" EG3.png Puppy Spike listening to Sci-Twi EG3.png Puppy Spike sees a ladybug EG3.png Puppy Spike growling at ladybug EG3.png Puppy Spike pouncing on ladybug EG3.png Puppy Spike missed EG3.png Puppy Spike be like "Where'd it go?" EG3.png Dean Cadance finds Twilight on the floor EG3.png Twilight pushes Spike off her face EG3.png Twilight "focus of my research project" EG3.png Twilight holding Spike out to Dean Cadance EG3.png Dean Cadance "if you say so" EG3.png Dean Cadance picks a dog hair from Twilight's shirt EG3.png Dean Cadance "put on a clean shirt" EG3.png Twilight Sparkle "why?" EG3.png Spike chews on a chew toy EG3.png Spike playing with a chew toy EG3.png Spike looks inquisitively at Twilight EG3.png Twilight "not like I have anything left to learn" EG3.png Twilight packing a bag EG3.png Spike pulls on Twilight's sweatshirt EG3.png Twilight petting a whimpering Spike EG3.png Twilight scratching Spike's chin EG3.png Twilight "won't be able to collect" EG3.png Twilight holding her amulet and pondering EG3.png Twilight "maybe I can still get some" EG3.png Twilight puts her amulet on a necklace EG3.png Spike wants to go with Twilight EG3.png Twilight hugging Spike EG3.png Twilight putting Spike in her backpack EG3.png Twilight tells Spike not to shed EG3.png Spike inside Twilight's backpack EG3.png Sci-Twi petting Spike in her backpack EG3.png Puppy Spike looking to the right EG3.png Twilight and Spike follow the magic EG3.png Fluttershy and Rarity recognize Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi "You know my dog" EG3.png Fluttershy petting Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi backing away from Fluttershy EG3.png Spike pops out of Twilight's backpack EG3.png Fluttershy picks up Spike EG3.png Fluttershy "does he talk?" EG3.png Fluttershy congratulates Twilight on winning EG3.png Fluttershy "it didn't seem like anyone" EG3.png Fluttershy "that sounds awful" EG3.png Spike looks at dimensional rift EG3.png Jackalope appears in front of Spike EG3.png Spike growling at jackalope EG3.png Spike chases jackalope into the rift EG3.png Spike goes in and out of rifts EG3.png Spike follows jackalope through the rifts EG3.png Spike gets caught in Fluttershy's magic stream EG3.png Fluttershy catches Spike EG3.png Twilight kneeling in front of Fluttershy EG3.png Twilight closes her amulet once again EG3.png Tired Fluttershy gives Spike to Twilight EG3.png Twilight asks Spike if he's okay EG3.png Spike the Dog starts talking EG3.png Twilight happy that Spike is okay EG3.png Twilight and Spike scream in shock EG3.png Twilight backs away from Spike EG3.png Twilight running away from Spike EG3.png Puppy Spike chasing after Sci-Twi EG3.png Twilight running through the CHS foyer EG3.png Spike follows Twilight down the foyer EG3.png Twilight keeping away from Spike EG3.png Spike "why did you run away like that?" EG3.png Twilight losing her mind EG3.png Twilight "something to do with the glowing girl" EG3.png Twilight "or the hole in space" EG3.png Twilight "or my talking dog!" EG3.png Spike scratching himself EG3.png Spike feels perfectly normal EG3.png Twilight examines Spike closely EG3.png Twilight scratches Spike's chin EG3.png Twilight "where did you go?" EG3.png Spike licking Twilight's face EG3.png Spike "one question at a time!" EG3.png Spike "this is pretty new to me too" EG3.png Spike "all I know is" EG3.png Spike "chased that pointy rabbit through the glowy thing" EG3.png Spike "then I was somewhere else" EG3.png Spike "don't really understand why" EG3.png Spike "it's so easy" EG3.png Twilight and Spike hear Cinch's voice EG3.png Twilight opens a nearby locker EG3.png Spike doesn't like Principal Cinch EG3.png Spike "what are you gonna do?" EG3.png Twilight sulking on the CHS hallway floor EG3.png Spike the Dog "that's my girl!" EG3.png Sour Sweet freaked out by talking Spike EG3.png Sour Sweet backing away slowly EG3.png Twilight unintentionally steals AJ's magic EG3.png Twilight trips backward over Spike EG3.png Twilight near a tiny dimensional rift EG3.png Spike bites down on an attacking vine EG3.png Spike biting a monster vine EG3.png Spike falls as the vines vanish EG3.png Vines and dimensional rifts vanish EG3.png Twilight watches a rift dissipate EG3.png Twilight apologizing to main six EG3.png Rainbow has her magic drained EG3.png Rainbow collapses with fatigue EG3.png Main six and Twilight look at rift to Equestria EG3.png Cinch spying on main six and Twilight EG3.png Dimensional rift over main cast vanishes EG3.png Twilight runs away crying EG3.png Shadowbolts prepare for the final event EG3.png Principal Cinch addresses the Shadowbolts EG3.png Spike ducks into a bush EG3.png Spike running out to Twilight EG3.png Spike scared for Twilight EG3.png Spike racing out to Twilight EG3.png Spike "Twilight, no!" EG3.png Spike leaps out to Twilight EG3.png Twilight's magic about to burst EG3.png Twilight's magic bursting outward EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by smoke EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by a purple ball EG3.png Puppy Spike gasping horrified EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi engulfed EG3.png Puppy Spike afraid of Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Fluttershy almost falls EG3.png Fluttershy looking at the giant hole EG3.png Sour Sweet saves Pinkie Pie and another Shadowbolt; Sunny Flare and Puppy Spike save Fluttershy EG3.png Sunny Flare with Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy's magic returning EG3.png The Equestria Girls getting their magic back EG3.png Fluttershy glowing EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Daydream Shimmer faces Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png Puppy Spike seeing the battle EG3.png Puppy Spike jumps out of Fluttershy's arms EG3.png Puppy Spike calls out to Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Puppy Spike's sad puppy dog eyes EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi lowering to the ground EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png Puppy Spike with Sci-Twi's glasses in his mouth EG3.png Sci-Twi happy to see Puppy Spike again EG3.png Spike "that's pretty much what happened" EG3.png Principal Cinch surprised by a talking dog EG3.png Sour Sweet "we're all to blame" EG3.png Spike "that would never ruin your reputation" EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts stand united EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts right side EG3.png CHS and CPA students wearing medals EG3.png Twilight and Spike on the CHS front steps EG3.png Twilight and Spike smiling contently EG3.png Twilight happily petting Spike EG3.png Dean Cadance walks up to Twilight EG3.png Dean Cadance sits next to Twilight EG3.png Twilight "I've been thinking about it" EG3.png Twilight decides to withdraw her Everton application EG3.png Dean Cadance "really?" EG3.png Twilight "I may know about a lot of things" EG3.png Twilight "friendship isn't really one of them" EG3.png Twilight "definitely not gonna learn more" EG3.png Twilight "being alone all the time" EG3.png Cadance "you're staying at Crystal Prep?" EG3.png Starlight hugging Paisley EG3.png Twilight "I don't suppose..." EG3.png Cadance "transfer to this school instead" EG3.png Twilight excited "really?!" EG3.png Cadance "you'd certainly be missed" EG3.png Dean Cadance hugging Twilight EG3.png Cadance promises to talk to Celestia about Twilight's transfer EG3.png Twilight and Celestia approach the Rainbooms EG3.png Celestia announces Twilight as CHS' newest student EG3.png Twilight "not sure how much help I could be" EG3.png Twilight "if you would all give me a chance" EG3.png Sunset puts her arm around Twilight EG3.png Twilight is welcomed by the Mane 6 EG3.png Rainbooms group hug by the portal EG3.png Sci-Twi and her friends near the portal EG3.png Twilight Meets Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi waves shyly at her pony double EG3.png The Mane 7 cast photo EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' Pinkie Pie "so much fun!" EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Sci-Twi's bed floating EG4.png Sci-Twi running with Puppy Spike EG4.png Sunset, Sci-Twi and Spike entering a cave EG4.png Rarity "oh, dear" EG4.png Sci-Twi, Spike, and Sunset look at the cave EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "It's Gaia Everfree" EG4.png Sci-Twi, Spike and Sunset exploring the cave EG4.png Sci-Twi "infecting my friends" EG4.png Merchandise SDCC 2015 Exclusive Spike the Dog figure.jpg SDCC 2015 Exclusive Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise book cover.jpg Friendship Games Twilight Sparkle coloring page.jpg Miscellaneous Friendship Games Twilight Sparkle and Spike artwork.png MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook.jpg